


Как обычно

by ladyxenia



Category: 140 bpm Cup, RPS, russian rap
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxenia/pseuds/ladyxenia
Summary: Ника на каждом ивенте напивается до полного любвеобилия. На этом тоже.





	Как обычно

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [фест однострочников 140 bpm cup](http://140bpmcup.diary.ru/) на заявку  
_1.46. Фем!Ноунейм. Классная девочка, которая первая напивается на всех тусах, но зато читает как богиня. Зарисовка с какой-нибудь тусы бпм, где все обожают Никиту._

Ника, как всегда, насинячилась первой. 

Ещё до начала концерта. Эдик даже не удивился, когда заглянул в гримёрку и обнаружил там на диване её, полусидящую-полулежащую на расслабоне между Вайбхантером и Диктатором. Непривычным было только то, что на коленях у неё сидела девушка — осветлённая блондинка, вроде бы, из тех девчонок, которых Плейблек с Реймином протащили за сцену с собой. Саша выглядел немного загруженным, волновался перед концертом, видимо. А Антон привычно мониторил, что происходит вокруг. Его стремление защитить единственную девушку капа от несуществующих угроз было, конечно, похвально, но до сих пор немного смешило. Особенно тех, кто помнил, как после первого ивента, где Ника немного навеселе лезла ко всем обниматься, он попытался воспользоваться случаем, чтобы её полапать и получил точный удар в глаз — Ника, как оказалось, не разменивалась на пощёчины и сразу била кулаком. Чем и заработала неожиданное уважение Антона. С тех пор он не пытался повторить этот номер и старался держаться рядом, чтобы никто другой к ней не лез, когда она выпивала. Не то чтобы кто-то из участников капа хотел рисковать.

Хотя сама Ника волю рукам давала часто — в шутку не хлопала по жопе она, наверное, только Шумма. На справедливое «Ты охуела, что ли?!» от Мак Скири она только заливалась смехом и объясняла: «Извини, ты очень милый, когда краснеешь».

В общем, судя по состоянию Ники, сегодня был обычный вечер.

Необычным было только то, что на коленях у неё сидела девушка.

— Ты ничего стелешь, кстати, — говорила ей Ника, придерживая за талию и улыбаясь так, как девушки девушкам на людях обычно не улыбаются, с фирменной её ленивой плотоядностью. Она и не умела улыбаться по-другому, впрочем. За это её и   
любил зритель — ну, помимо того, что читала она всё же круто, особенно когда не забывала текст на пьяную голову.

Девушка на её коленях улыбнулась, машинально поправила волосы, вопросительно оглянулась на Плейблека — но тот только развёл руками и вернулся к разговору с Ромой. Разбирайся, мол, сама.

— Серьёзно, — сказала Ника. — Я слышала, как ты парт Плейблека читаешь. Нормально. Если бы ты была парнем, я б с тобой переспала.

Вайбхантер рядом поперхнулся водой.

Гокилла, который перетирал о чём-то с Джекаджио и Скири, сидя на соседнем диване, в голос заржал.

— Ты что, спишь со всеми, кто хорошо читает? — поинтересовался Реймин.

Диктатор бросил на него предупреждающий взгляд.

Ника весело помотала головой:

— Не. Пока все, с кем я спала, хуёво читали.

— Даже Гокилла? — не удержался Рома.

Ника поморщилась и фыркнула.

— Мне кажется, если бы я переспала с Гокиллой, я бы узнала об этом первой. Я надеюсь. Артур, ты же скажешь мне, если мы случайно переспим?

Теперь заржал уже Джекаджио, хлопнул пару раз Гокиллу по лопаткам.

Тот тоже усмехнулся и сказал:

— Ты, конечно, клёвая, но я надеюсь, этого никогда не случится. Без обид, окей?

Ника беззлобно махнула в его сторону факом и откинулась головой на спинку дивана.

— Пиздец я пьяная.

Саша мрачно подтвердил:

— Да.

— А ты опять грузишься. Расслабься уже, братиш.

Саша отрицательно помотал головой.

— Ну, как хочешь. Пойдёшь со мной курить? — спросила она у девушки.

Та тоже помотала головой.

— И ты против меня, значит, — сказала Ника. Провела рукой легко от талии вниз, к бедру, заинтересованно разглядывая её лицо.

— Слушай, — сказала она девушке, — Ты красивая, — погладила её по щеке, скользнула рукой на шею и мягко потянула на себя. Девушка улыбнулась и охотно подставила губы под поцелуй.

— Ух бля-я-я!! — восхищённо протянул Гокилла.

Кто-то присвистнул.

Саша обречённо шепнул:

— Никич, перестань.

Ника оторвалась от девушки и вздохнула:

— Нет... По ходу, я всё ещё натуралка.

Девушка засмеялась, согнулась, уткнувшись головой ей в ключицу.

— Что происходит? — спросил вошедший в гримёрку Шумм. — У вас странное что-то с лицами.

Скири оторвался от телефона и сказал:

— Да всё, как обычно.

Всё и правда было, как обычно.


End file.
